Cards
by sEcretmiNdLoLITA
Summary: In the land of Cards there are powerful empires but some people were against them and that started the rouge group. The rouge group suceeded in attacking the Kado empire. But the survivors fled to an ally. What will happen to them? AU Rated T for Language
1. Prologue  What Happened to Kado?

There was once a land called Cards (A/N: I know not creative but I just thought of it).

In this Land there are 5 great empires, The Club, The Spade, The Heart, The Diamond and The Leader of all four , Kado (A/N: I know another stupid name but it's Japanese for card! Gomen I can't think of any)

People of Cards have mystical powers. They control the cards. The cards determine which empire you belong. The more cards you have the more powerful you are but most citizens obtain their cards as they grow up. If at such a young age you have most of the cards you are considered a prodigy.

They get their power from the cards by summoning they're assigned spirit. The more cards they get the more powerful their spirits are.

The Club is the least powerful of the 5 empires they specialize in Farming, cooking and the like. Most Clubs are fine with their spot since being humble and content is one of their characteristics but some become ambitious and down right bitchy *ehem ehem* I mean, some have disliked attitudes. They control the Club Deck.

The Spade though started as the 4th powerful empire it worked its way up and is now in par with The Heart, they specialize in technology and information, nothing happens in Cards that the Spades does not know. They Control the Spade deck.

The Heart is also in the 3rd place they specialize in their looks, flirting and seducing though they have those qualities to be a true Heart you also have to have a heart of gold, aside from their looks they also specialize in taking care of nature, such as animals, plants and environments. They control the Heart deck.

The Diamond is the most powerful of the 4 it specializes in the elements and also the mining of gold, silver, copper, diamonds and etc. But they Control the Diamond deck they are also able to control another deck though the deck they control is random.

The Kado is the most mysterious of the empires little is known about the said empire. Only that they control the whole deck of cards, The Club, The Spade, The Heart and The Diamond.

* * *

><p><strong>~Cards by sEcretmiNdLoLITA~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

The Land of cards has always been peaceful.

Until one day a rouge card users was formed.

They were agonizingly patient but they have always known that it will someday be paid off.

They planned and they planned. And as they planned their numbers grew.

Until one night. A night that will write fate.

They discovered the secret locations of the people of Kado. The whole deck users.

They sabotaged them and killed them one by one until they think not a single one was left.

The Kado although powerful are gentle and intelligent people so they escaped and hid all they can but they were all found and killed or otherwise their cards were taken.

One cannot summon their spirit without their cards.

But hope still lived on.

The royal family and some of their servants escaped and fled to a safe place. A place given access to them because of friendship. The Diamonds.

The queens of the said empires are close friends so when the royal family and loyal servants arrived at the Diamond. The queen of the Diamonds quickly contacted the other queens and informed them of the Kado's situation.

And it only worried them more because the queen of the Kado is 9 months pregnant.

And when they were healed they were glad to be informed that the baby in the queen's womb was safe.

They were having their new year's morning tea in the Diamond queen's garden while their children were all being taken care of inside the palace. When the Kado's queen's water broke.

She was brought into the palace and there she gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

She smiled at the bundle of joy that she held in her hands when Kado's king came bursting inside all tired looking probably from all the running.

The father lovingly whispered a name to the baby and his wife, his wife smiled at this and repeated it as well.

_Mikan_

* * *

><p>I know I should be writing for the unbelievable secrets but this thing just shot into my mind when me and my cousins were playing cards.<p>

Anyway if you like this fic review please!

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not

I'll continue it if I get 15 positive reviews.

If I don't then I'll just leave it hanging or maybe delete it

sEcretmiNdLoLITA out!~


	2. Chapter 1  Childhood Moments

I dedicate this chapter to my lovely reviewers **Sitting in the Silence**, **sakuraimainogihyuuga13**, **Mystical Butterflies **&** DamagedAngelWings**. Also for my friends who reviewed as well **hatsune_kagaminetwins4** and **MidnightWillowTree** . Thank you for the reviews! I updated this just for you!

**|I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE |JUST THIS STORY|AND BY THE WAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS|**

**Chapter 1**

-3 years later-

The members of the Kado empire that escaped has reside in the country side pretending to be non-deck users that are simple farmland owners.

They all reside peacefully in a big enough house for all of them. (Royals and their servants who helped them)

The royals of other kingdoms visit them often and in disguise, though none of them brings their children except the Spades and the Clubs. And thus the children grew up very close and as best friends.

Young Mikan's training has also started, even at a young age.

Her parents and all that knows of her true identity are very proud of her.

Since she has already mastered Club deck and is beginning to learn the Spades and Hearts.

She grew up to be a beautiful and lovely brunette with a sunny smile and hazel with a tint of chocolate colored eyes that are hard to explain but very mesmerizing. Her hair is up to her waist but keeps them in high pigtails so it only reaches the middle of her back when it is tied up.

Everyone already explained to her their situation and she is trying her best to help them and keep her Deck ability a secret.

"Taru-chi! Yuu-kun! Me, An-chan and Noko-chan have been waiting for you for so long! Guess what! The horse in the stables gave birth to baby horse yesterday it's so cute come on I want you to see her!" screamed a 3 year old Mikan as she tries to glomp Hotaru Imai, princess of the Spades who is walking beside a running Yuu Tobita, son of the Spades Duchess and cousin of Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Daijobu Mi-chi?" asked 3-year-old Yuu who has round glasses way too big for him but makes him look cute . (A/N: I want all if them to be cute 3 year olds yieeee!)

He has blonde hair and brown eyes with huge round glasses and is very gentle unlike his relatives in his Mother's side.

"Hai Hai Yuu-kun!" said Mikan enthusiastically even if he has a painful throb on her forehead

"Ne Taru-chi –" said Nonoko

"Yuu-kun –" said Anna

"What took you so long to get here?" questioned the twins in unison.

Anna and Nonoko Umenomiya Osagawara though twins looked different and yet at the same time alike. Anna has straight natural pink hair (A/N: is that possible? Well in my story it is) with bangs but has a curl in the end and Midnight Blue irises, While Nonoko has Curly Dark Blue hair with left side-bangs and Baby Pink eyes. Both their hair-lengths are up until the middle of their back. Though both have different hair and eye color, Nonoko ,being the elder twin, wears Midnight Blue contacts (A/N: 3-year-old wearing contacts O.o) and Anna wore a Dark Blue wig.

They are daughters of the king and queen of the Clubs.

"Oka-san had to give out orders because we are to stay here for 3 days, 2 nights, 8 hours, 32minutes and 6.257 seconds or that might be 40 minutes depending how long the baka cries when we go" answered Hotaru with a nonchalant tone.

Hotaru Imai has Jet black hair that reaches just above her shoulders with straight over her eyebrows bangs and gorgeous violet eyes. She is known as the ice queen. But is actually warmhearted with her friends. She and Mikan are known to be the closest.

"Waah! Taru-chi! Stop calling me baka! And come on already I want to show you the baby horse!" said Mikan with a cute pout

"It's called a pony Mi-chi and I didn't say that YOU were the baka you implied that yourself" said Hotaru with a bored face but her eyes say otherwise.

"Yosh! Sugoi! Come on already you guys! I want to show you the KAWAI pony!" said…er… screamed an excited Mikan

"Don't worry Mi-chi we'll see her" said Anna

"So don't get over excited or would you want another buu buu on your knee" continued Nonoko

"yeah relax Mi-chi" said a gentle Yuu

"it's called a wound Noko-chan" said Hotaru totally off-subject

Sweat drops….. were on the heads of the 3 other children.

"Okay, fine, come on let's just go and it's a boy An-chan!" said a calmed down Mikan

As they walked they passed Yuka Yukihara, Mikan's mom and former-queen of the Kado empire.

"Where are you kids going?" asked Yuka who looks very amused.

"I'm going to show them the baby horse! Or the pony as Hotaru told me to call it" said Mikan first with a big smile then a thoughtful look while looking at the ground and her finger under her chin

"Okay remember your Auntie Aiko, Auntie Akahana, Auntie Nanako and Auntie Chioko will be in the garden waiting for your Auntie Kaoru okay?" explained Yuka

"Hai Oka-san!" said Mikan as she led her friends to the stables

**-Time Ski- with the Queens-**

"Kaoru! Finally you're here!" greeted Yuka who looks just like Mikan except her hair only reaches the ends of her shoulder blades and has full bangs.

"I'm sorry ladies I had to put Aoi to sleep and to explain to Natsume that I was going for an inspection of the outer ring of our kingdom" said Kaoru Hyuuga, Queen of the Diamonds.

She has Raven Black hair that is in a bob-cut and bangs swept to the sides that you can see her forehead with bright crimson red eyes.

"Its fine, we just arrived ourselves" said Aiko Imai, Queen of the Spades and Mother of Hotaru. Older twin of Akahana.

She looks very alike to Hotaru except she is dirty blonde. She is the same as her daughter, cold but she is more talkative… err… social than her.

"Hai Hai, Aiko-nee-sama is right Kaoru, it is fine and besides you just gave birth 2 months ago" said Akahana Tobita, Duchess of the Spades and mother of Yuu, Younger twin of Aiko, with a smile.

Akahana is the same as Aiko she has blonde hair and violet eyes except she is kind-hearted. (A/N: well now we know where Yuu gets that. Right?)

"Kaoru you should rest, you still are recovering, right?" said Nanako Ogasawara, Queen of the Clubs and mother of Anna and Nonoko as she laughed lightly while looking at Yuka.

She has wavy Pink hair that reaches about 2 inches from her shoulders and Amethyst eyes.

"I agree with Nanako Kaoru, you shouldn't stress yourself that hard" said Chioko Nogi, Queen of Hearts. (A/N: does that answer some of the questions about Ruka?)

She has sunlight blonde that reaches just below her shoulder blades and brown eyes.

Kaoru, gave birth to Aoi Hyuuga, 2 months ago.

"Anyway, Aiko have you told Hotaru already?" asked an interested Kaoru

"No, she will surely throw a tantrum" said Aiko without emotion but you can see worry in her eyes

"_Emotionless Hotaru throw a tantrum?" _thought the other queens with a sweatdrop

"Ah I see, how about you Chioko?" inquired Yuka. As Nanako nodded her agreement

"I, as well, haven't informed my little Ruka" answered Chioko in dismay

"Well me and Akahana are already talking about Anna and Yuu" said Nanako to lighten the mood

"Well I thought of something actually" said Kaoru thoughtfully

"What is it Kaoru?" asked Akahana

"What if me and Yuka here combine our families so that we can regain the Kado land?" suggested Kaoru

Because when the rouge deck users attacked they already claimed the Kado fields and mountain. Since their location is hidden and only few know of where it is located. That includes the Royals and blood-related nobles in all the Deck-officials

"How so?" asked Chioko

"Hmm I see Kaoru but I have to talk with my husband first" said Yuka quickly understanding what Kaoru is saying.

"What?" asked Akahana and Chioko. Aiko did not ask because she already knew what they were planning.

-With The Kids-

"Oh! He's so cute Mi-chi!" squeeled Anna and Nonoko

"What are you going to name him?" asked Yuu while patting the pony on the head

"I want to name him Vanilla! Because of his very pretty white coat and silvery mane!" answered Mikan while smiling at the pony.

The Little pony neighed in approval.

-end of chapter 1-  
>AN:  
>Sorry to those who actually read my story : but even if this is my first update after a long time… I will not update longer since I will try to finish this… or maybe until chapter 10 …. But yeah… I won't update until I already wrote more chapters =] …. Please forgive me xD

**~sEcretmiNdLoLITA~**


End file.
